1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, it relates to a resistive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a touch panel of a resistive film type comprises a press-side resistive film and a rear resistive film which are respectively provided on the opposite surfaces of a press-side substrate and a rear substrate arranged to face each other with a gap. When pressed from the side opposite to the surface in which the press-side resistive film is formed, the press-side substrate bends, resulting in that press-side resistive film and the rear resistive film come into local contact. As a result, electrical conduction is permitted between the press-side resistive film and the rear resistive film at their contact point. In the resistive touch panel, a voltage is alternately applied across both ends of the press-side resistive film and across both ends of the rear resistive film, and the position of the contact point is detected on the basis of the conduction at the contact point.
In the resistive touch panel, as disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-506708, the gap between the press-side resistive film and the rear resistive film are regulated by a plurality of spacers or an insulating liquid is hermetically contained in the gap between the press-side resistive film and the rear resistive film in order to prevent contact between the press-side resistive film and the rear resistive film when there is no input, i.e., when there is no pressing.